ocmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Set, Run! (Episode)
Ready, Set, Run! is the first episode of the third season of the animated series Velocity. Overall, it is the 13th episode of the entire series. Plot The episode begins with Thomas Tybalt returning to his job at Taka Co. He reconnects with Takeo, Chris, and some new members, including a private investigator, Otto Burnell. Tommy informs Takeo that Briel is out of town. Takeo puts Tommy right back to work, but while Tommy is working, an alert is sent out informing people of a meta attack in the area. Takeo ask Tommy if he wants to get it, but Tommy assures him that someone is on the case. And on the case is his sister, Tamara Tybalt, or, as she's in costume, Instant Velocity. Instant takes down a meta-human called Celsius, who can heat his body up and is a pyrokinetic. Celsius almost burns an entire family alive, but Instant is able to save them in the nick of time, running them to safety. Once she finishes the pyromaniac, the crowd chants "Instant" as our heroine speeds off. When Tamara returns to the "Pit Stop", her and Velocity/Tommy's little base of operations, Alan-19 is waiting for her. Why? "Time to go to college." For whatever reason, Alan-19 drops Tamara off at college. He gives her a going away present, a pair of drum sticks. After several repeated attempts to reject the present, Tamara finally takes it. Tamara gets settled into her dorm, which she shares with her old friend, Alyson. The two laugh over old times and catch up with each other. Alyson reveals herself to be a big fan of the superhero "Instant Velocity" (actually Tamara) and is throwing a rally in support of the hero tomorrow, asking Tamara if she can make it. Tamara promises she'll be there. A woman unnamed walks into a bank. She walks around the bank, saying nothing, and catching the attention of security. When the security guards approach her, things get hostile, and as they shoot at her, she disappears. In her place is a carmine pink streak, taking the guards out easily at insane speeds. She robs the bank, getting in and out in mere seconds. Back at Taka Co, Tommy overhears a conversation with Otto and one of his partners. Otto talks about a sling of bank robberies where the criminal gets in and out "like Velocity", and he thinks they're all connected. He says he has a suspect, but only her first name, Sakura. Takeo catches Tommy listening in and scolds him, telling him to get back to work. Tommy tells Takeo to be quiet, then Takeo reminds Tommy that he's still his boss. Tommy chuckles nervously, nodding and getting back to work. When Tamara gets out of school, waiting right on campus for her is Beruka. Beruka and Tamara go to "their place" at the top of a mountain. The two have a conversation, and we learn that Danny broke things off with Tamara months ago, after the whole Time Splitter event. Beruka tells her friend that she needs to be stronger without Danny, because, chances are, Danny doesn't care. Alyson is back at her dorm. She stares into a mirror, talking to herself about Tamara. Her voice changes between deep and normal, having an entire argument about what to do with Tamara. Her eyes turn black. "Instant Velocity must be destroyed." Alyson knows Tamara's identity. The next day, hundreds of people turn up for the "Instant Velocity Rally". Tamara is there with Alan-19, who hijacks the mic and gives a speed about how him and Instant Velocity are "homies." Soon, the rally is hijacked by a speedster in a carmine pink costume, calling herself "Carmine Celerity." She ask if Instant Velocity is so good, why hasn't she been stopping the bank robberies? "Oh, right, because she's just a hair slower than a real speedster." Tamara watches, wanting to make a move, but not wanting to look too suspicious. Carmine taunts Instant some more before speeding off. Back at the Pit Stop, Tommy gives Tamara the run-down on Carmine. Her real name is Sakura Akemi, and she's actually the half-sister of Syeed. A quick flashback of Velocity/Tommy fighting Carmine several years back. Tamara says Sakura is dumb for calling out Instant Velocity. "Someone's about to bite off way more than they could possibly chew. Time for Instant Velocity to serve an ass-kicking." Instant Velocity finally has a showdown with Carmine Celerity, meeting her at a bank. The two battle all over the streets. However, the fight is cut off when reports of a showdown between police and a gang known as The Untamed is going down in Seaside City. Tommy is sleeping, so Instant runs over there. But the showdown is suddenly stopped when a black blur streaks around the area, eliminating all the thugs present. Instant chases the black blur through the streets of Seaside, but it's just a blur to her. Instant pushes herself to her limits and disappears in a white light. Instant/Tamara arrives in the future. By complete accident, she hit the speed of light and launched herself through time. Tamara soon sees a dark moment in her future as she watches Danny being paralyzed by a villain simply known as "The Darkness". She remembers this as the future where Time Splitter, her future self, came from. "Has anything changed?" Tamara ask herself, but suddenly she is yanked from the scene. Before she knows it, Tamara is back in the present, and standing before her is Terminal Velocity. Terminal and Tamara have an argument about the future. Tamara ask if it's just her destiny to become Time Splitter and die, and Terminal speeds off without answering. Tamara hears a voice behind her, she turns, only to see her father, Nicco, standing there. Tamara falls into tears as she embraces her father and the episode ends.